tophackersfandomcom-20200214-history
Con
Con is a male green monkey with a tall forehead, small muzzle, and is a tall skinny monkey. He is an Uber and is also a very dangerous ToonTown hacker. His past is very interesting. He was originally in the Leaf Clan and then got kicked from the clan due to Rainbow catching him hacking another member. He usually was seen in Daisy Gardens on tto and his favorite hack is the swing in the air hack. He usually hacked into the Jungle Vines trolley game to talk about Team Foe. You don't know what Team Foe is, you say? Why, it's in another wiki and was introduced to it in 2013. The series of it on the wiki is actually still happening. Although, I am moving part of it in this wiki. Well, not exactly the clan. I'm talking about the people IN the clan. Anyways, after Con got kicked from Leaf Clan, he joined Team Foe. Soon enough, he became a very important and most trusted and talented leader of Team Foe. Team Foe is still around but has never got much fame. Con is currently the 4th leader of Team Foe. If you ask him or bring up anything related to him hacking, he will deny because, well, who knows? He's the most mysterious ToonTown hacker there is! He PRETENDS to be all nice and PRETENDS to be innocent when really he's mean and dangerous. He's mainly known for being seen in ToonTown Central Vibrant Valley when he is on his free time. When he's not, he's seen in Vibrant Valley Daisy Gardens of Vibrant Valley/Watercolor Woods Acorn Acres. He is a 37 laffer and has level 5 throw and squirt and level 4 Toon-Up. He is trying to get Lure and has one more task until he does. His friend's list is full and he is currently muted. Recently was his birthday. His birthday is believed to be February 25th. His age in real life is said to be 16. He is proven to be in high school. His Speedchat color is green. He has rare green sneakers, rare monocle, and a rare fedora. These accessories were only available back in ttr playlines before Beta and after Alpha. Soon after PLaylines, these accessories were removed from the game, although, people that bought them back then are still able to wear them. Con does NOT have the ability to unpatch stuff. He only has the ability to hack others, reset their account, dc, reset districts, and use ttr's newest Python Injector. The new Injector is currently unavailable to others. Only the friends of the creator are able to use it. That leaves me, and POSSIBLY all of you out. :( But hey, I never wanted to hack. It's wrong. It should be stopped. It's said that Con got a Toon Rewrite and turned into a male skinny torsoed, medium legged, aqua monkey. Although, this rumor had been proven incorrect due to the reappearance of Con yesterday. Yes, he quit ttr for awhile and Team Foe had to wait for him to come back before they could do any more harm to the game. That's why I put this Team Foe series on hold for awhile. Because we didn't really have any news on them. Now we do. Con has been arrested almost 3 times now. He has huge anger issues and is said to have a disorder called Tourette Syndrome in real life. He said this and his words still remain in many people's mind. He revealed this before he got muted. He is a legend of ttr but only a tiny legend. His story must spread out. Spread the word. He's evil. He's a hacker. He plans to end ToonTown and WONT stop until he does. We need mods to punish him by terminating him. If a mod is reading this, please do. Although, you will need to break his banshield. Hurry! Con is getting stronger and intelligent with hacking! We need ToonTown hacking to end! Whos with me?! If you are, tell everyone you know that Con hacks and is pure evil! We need to end it. Come on now! Let's stop these hackers!! :D Toons of the world, UNITE!